Various types of mixers exist and for a variety applications. One type of mixer uses a vertically-oriented shaft with blades attached thereto, and which is disposed in an appropriate housing. The shaft and blades rotate relative to the housing. In the case where these types of mixers are used for producing abrasive slurries from which radioisotopes are formed, the abrasive particles tend to chip the blades such that these blade chips become part of the abrasive slurry. Moreover, centrifugal forces create a distribution of particles within the slurry—particles are distributed in the slurry based upon their respective weights progressing away from the rotating shaft (i.e., heavier particles will be directed further away from the vertically oriented, rotating shaft than lighter particles). Although this may be acceptable for certain applications, other applications could benefit for a more homogenous distribution of particles within the slurry.